Many structures in the United States and elsewhere, including residential and commercial structures, comprise interior walls formed of drywall or sheetrock. Small holes can be made in the drywall, such as by nails, screws, or picture holders (hereinafter “nails”) to support the nails and hold the nails partially within the wall and partly extending from the wall to support, hold, or mount pictures, frames, or other decorations to the wall. In some instances, if an object placed on the nail, is too large or heavy, the nail can fail by being pulled from the wall, leaving an unsightly hole, and potentially causing the object resting on the nail to fall and be damaged.
In order to prevent the above-described nail failures, other devices have been introduced, including expansion bolts, toggle bolts, and plastic anchors, including L-clips and J-clips. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional profile view that includes examples of an expansion bolt 10, a toggle bolt 20, and plastic anchors 30, such as L-clip 32 and J-clips 34 mounted to, and partially disposed within, drywall or sheetrock 40.